The Witch's house : The Witch's past
by madcompagny
Summary: Une des théorie du passé de Ellen, la sorcière du jeu The Witch's house. Excusez s'il y a des incohérences et informez m'en svp '.
1. Chaptre 1 L'oublie

-Maman, es-ce que tu crois aux sorcières ?

-Arrête de dire des sottises veux-tu ? Et d'abord, t'ai-je permis de m'appeler « maman » ? File dans ta chambre ! Si je te surprends encore à m'insulter de la sorte tu dormiras dehors demain !

-Bien Mme. Lived.

-M-A-D-E-M-O-I-S-E-L-L-E !

-Bien mademoiselle Lived.

Claquant la porte de ma chambre je réfléchie. Je n'ai que 5 ans et pourtant je sais lire, écrire, calculer et faire à manger. Malheureusement les seuls à en profiter sont mes deux parents. Un homme complètement idiot et entièrement soumis à sa femme, une vielle harpie riche et totalement associable, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous vivons loin de la ville, dans la forêt et un chat.

Pliant ce qui me sert d'affaire pour le lendemain je réfléchie au futur. Mes parents me relâcheront-il à l'âge de 18 ans ? Comment ferrai-je pour trouver un travail, moi qui n'ai jamais vue d'autres personnes que mes deux parents ? Arriverai-je à me faire un jour des amis, ou connaîtrai-je un jour l'amour ?

Jetant un coup d'œil aux arbres que je devrais couper demain, j'y vis une très faible lumière rouge. Je pris l'échelle de tissu que j'avais tricotée pour sortir sans que mes parents ne me voient et je descendis pour voir qu'était cette lumière rouge. Je vis sur un tronc d'arbre une flamme gigantesque, celle-ci me dit d'un ton moqueur :

-Bonsoir jeune fille, pourquoi donc as-tu tant de tristesses au point de voir les pires démons sur terre ?

-Vous êtes un démon ? Demandai-je tremblante.

-Je suis un être appelé « démon » par les humains, je me nourris des corps que me donnent les sorcières. Pour ne pas me faire repérer je me cache dans un être vivant.

-Des sorcières ? Comme celles des contes ? Demandai-je presque admirative.  
-Non car les sorcières sont des humains à qui les démons ont donnés des pouvoirs, ils ne choisissent, bien entendu seulement les jeunes humains remplis de haine ou de tristesse.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes venus pour me changer en sorcière, c'est ça ?

Le démon fit un large sourire

-Seulement avec ta permission, jeune mademoiselle.

-J'imagine qu'il y a un prix à payer, Ajoutai-je.

Le sourire du démon s'estompa.

-Tu es bien perspicace jeune fille... veux-tu être une sorcière oui ou non ? Dit-il calmement

-J'accepte, dis-je après maintes réflexions, espérant changer de vie.

-Excellent... murmura le démon.

Soudain j'eus très mal au ventre et tombai à terre. J'entendis le diable s'éloigner en riant.


	2. Chapter 2 La malédiction

Le lendemain je me réveillai avec un cri, parvenant à entendre le son de la voix de ma mère, je crus entendre :

-Comment ça elle est trop malade pour aller chercher du bois ?! Comment je vais faire moi, avec mes pauvres jambes, hein ?!

-Chérie, calme-toi, elle serra rétablie en fin de semaine au plus tard et puis tout marche à l'électricité ici.

-Et la cheminée, hein ? Elle ne marche pas à l'électricité la cheminée, non ?

-Elle peut à peine tenir sur ces jambes, comment ferra-t-elle pour aller chercher le bois ?

-XXXX, dois-je comprendre que tu me conteste ?

Je ne parvins pas à comprendre le premier mot de ma mère, même si je connais bien le prénom de papa.

Je compris enfin ce qui m'arrivais et commençai à douter sur le faite que je sois une sorcière. J'essayai de réciter une formule magique mais rien ne se passa. Je commençais à penser que le démon m'avait juste rendu malade pour s'amuser quand soudain...

J'eus envie de tuer mes parents...

Prenant un couteau dans la cuisine, je m'immobilisai et je repris mes esprits. Je me demandai en premier pourquoi cette envie soudaine et là je compris... Je m'étais fais avoir. Être sorcière n'était finalement pas avoir des pouvoirs, mais plutôt être la marionnette d'un démon. Le démon prend possession du corps de son hôte pour s'en servir à ses fins personnels. Ayant enfin compris une larme coula de ma joue pendant que je m'approchais de ma mère.

-Que fais-tu avec ce couteau ? Va le reposer tout de suite ! cria ma mère.

-Désolé maman, murmurai-je en pleurant.

Mon père accouru après avoir entendue des cris, quand il me vit avec un couteau rouge sang et un sourire démoniaque il devint pale et commença à fuir en criant. Sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui ce passai, je levis mon bras et dis quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Soudainement mon père se figea et s'écroula.

Regardant les cadavres de mes deux parents je m'écroulai par terre. Réalisant ce qui m'arrivait je regardais mon couteau rouge sang quand mon chat apparu et ronronna. Etonnamment il n'était pas choqué par les deux cadavres de mes parents, pendant un instant je crue entendre une voix murmurer : « C'est moi. » et je vis le chat prendre un air démoniaque et dire :

-Ca t'a plu ?

-Si ça m'a plu ?! Je viens de tuer mes parents et toi tu me demande si ça m'a plu ?!

-Ca a du te plaire non ? Tu a du te délecter de leurs visages purement refroidis. Je me souviens d'un homme qui en avait fait sa passion, il ne pouvait pas se lasser d'un visage d'un homme ou d'une femme tué.

-Vous êtes malade ?! Avoir la passion d'un visage d'homme mort ?!

-Enfin bref, ta première « épreuve » serra de te débarrasser de tes sentiments d'humain pour tuer sans remord. Tu pourras garder l'amour car il engendre la jalousie qui donne des envies de meurtre, mais il faudra te débarrasser de la compassion, de l'amitié et de ton humanité.

-Mais je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, vous m'avez promis de me faire devenir une sorcière, pas un monstre qui tue pour le plaisir !

-Et qu'es qu'une sorcière d'après toi ?

Terrifié je compris enfin la terrible vérité pendant que le démon me fis souffrir pour oublier toutes humanité.


End file.
